The Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) technology, the Electrophoretic Display (EPD) technology and the Organic Photovoltage (OPV) technology all experienced rapid development over the past decade, and both the size of the screen and the display quality are improved significantly.
All the above technologies realize display by using organic and metal materials, which are quite sensitive to oxygen and water vapor. Oxygen and water vapor leaked into the display device will decrease the lifetime of the display device. Therefore, a package isolating oxygen and water vapor is of much importance for the OLED, EPD, OPV technologies.
Currently, the mainstream packages include coating package, thin-film package and so on. With coating package, several layers of organic or inorganic materials are coated or deposited on a display element. As for thin-film package, a thin-film that may effectively isolate oxygen and water vapor is attached to the display element. Lid-like package is one kind of thin-film package, in which the display element is placed in a hermetic space so as to isolate oxygen and water vapor. A final display device is obtained after being packaged with the above methods. However, whatever the package may be, it can only protect the upper part of the display element, while the effect on the interface where the package material bonds to the substrate is quite small, making it easy for oxygen and water vapor to pass and causing device failure. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a display element 20 and a package 30 are disposed on a substrate 10. Oxygen and water vapor 40 may easily get into the display device 01 from a side of the display device 01, therefore easily reaching the display element 20 and causing erosion to the organic and metal materials in the display element 20 and failing the display element 20.